This invention relates to improvements in target shooting systems and in apparatus for such systems. The danger and expense involved in the use of live ammunition while conducting practice sessions and competition in markmanship has prompted the development of systems in which light rays, rather than bullets, are "shot" at the target. This invention relates to improvements in systems of that kind and apparatus for such systems.
The targets that are used in light systems are relatively simple. They employ any of a number of the electro-optic devices that convert light to electricity or which experience a change that can be detected electrically. In most cases, the target is the light receiving element of the system. The light sending apparatus is associated with the gun and its design presents a more difficult problem because different applications for such systems impose different requirements for realism. In some applications, it is desirable that the user experience a recoil as an incident to shooting the light source gun. For such applications, the gun trigger can be made to actuate a solenoid plunger housed within the gun or to discharge a quantity of air in the case of an air gun. Both of those expedients will produce a recoil without need to discharge a bullet or missile. Most air operated guns will require no modification to produce a recoil, but, of course, a special gun or modification is required if the recoil is to be reproduced electromagnetically.
When the purpose is merely to develop or to demonstrate markmanship, recoil is not required. In that case and in the case of the air operated gun, there would be no need to make a special gun if the light pulse generator was arranged so that it could be used with any one. Prior art light operated target systems generally require a special gun. This invention makes it possible to use an existing gun without modification and it is an object of the invention to provide that result. The advantage of having a light operated target system that is universal in application is lost if the system is so cumbersome or complex that the cost and difficulty of operation approaches that of the systems that require special guns. Another object of the invention is to provide a light operated target system and apparatus therefor which is equally applicable to standard fire arms, air operated guns, and guns that are special in the sense that they have recoil mechanisms built into them. A removable gun sight holder and light generator of that kind has not been available heretofore.
While the invention could be applied to hand guns, it is particularly suited to use with long barrelled guns and particularly to rifles and to guns that resemble rifles. Telescopic sights are often used with such guns and one of the objects of the invention is to provide a light operated target system and apparatus therefore which is entirely compatible with use of a telescope as the gun sight.